


Covert Ops

by JudeAraya



Series: Fade To Black [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Covert Operation, Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie discovers that Blaine and Kurt have gone much farther than fingertips and kisses, rendering the groups efforts to get them some action irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Ops

**Author's Note:**

> written last year for beyond_dapper's hiatus exchange for threepwillow. Just a little ficlet that takes place within Fade to Black.

“Hey.”  
  
Blaine turns toward the whispered voice just as Kurt darts out of the choir room, pulling him into the choir room. Blaine stumbles then rights himself; lets himself be drawn into the darkened room.  
  
“Kurt , what are you-”  
  
Which is as far as he gets before Kurt is reeling him in by the lapels of his sweater, lips suddenly on his, fever intense and sloppy.  
  
“Oh, well -” Blaine tries to pull away. “Kurt we’re at school-”  
  
“Mm, no come back here.” Kurt murmurs, trying to maneuver Blaine back, eyes never straying from his lips. Blaine swears he can feel the heat of them on his skin. Kurt is still tugging on him; Blaine lets himself sway in, lips already open when they meet Kurt’s.  
  
Kurt tilts his head, just a little, hands coming up to cup the back of Blaine’s neck, sure and steady,  tongue hot and borderline filthy in Blaine’s mouth. Blaine whimpers quietly against Kurt’s lips, feeling his whole body respond -- toes curling in his shoes, fingers digging hard into Kurt’s hips where his pants wrap tight around the delicious lines of his ass. He can feel himself starting to get hard, his heart pounding against his ribs.  
  
Kurt eases back with a final nip, leaving Blaine’s lower lip vibrating with pleasure and a hint of pain. He opens his eyes slowly to find Kurt’s face just inches from his, eyes wide and dark, lips shining in the dim light.  
  
“What-” Blaine clears his throat. “What was that for?”  
  
“For last night.” Kurt’s face is lit up, playful and flirty, fingers skimming around the skin just above the collar of Blaine’s sweater. He feels shivers roll down from where the touch lights his body.  
  
“Last night was nice. More than nice. Incredible.” Blaine manages, eyelashes fluttering shut as he leans into the touch.  
  
“I know, it’s weird maybe; you were basically only kissing my fingers. But I swear I’ve never come that hard in my life.”  
  
“Definitely not weird. Besides, there was more than just finger kissing happening.” Blaine’s eyes are on Kurt’s lips; fingers traveling slow and sure down Kurt’s arm to tangle with his. He smiles when Kurt draws a quick breath; still smiling he brings Kurt’s hands up to nip at them.  
  
“Blaine.”  Kurt’s body presses heavily against his. He shudders -- or maybe Blaine does, he can’t tell. Kurt clears his throat, “We’re at school.”  
  
“You started it.” Blaine gives Kurt’s index finger one final kitten lick before turning his head to catch Kurt’s mouth with his own. The memory of the night before -- teasing Kurt with kisses and love bites, tongue wet between the v of his fingers, and them both coming so, so hard together -- curls into his stomach; deep desire that aches.  
  
“So,” Kurt rolls his body slightly, groin then delicious stomach to chest until his lips are just against his, “I was thinking I’d finish it-” He keeps his eyes wide open on Blaine’s, “Tonight.”  
  
“Mmm,” Blaine let’s Kurt persuade him into one more dirty kiss, “Tonight.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I have some news to impart,” Artie wheels up to the lunch table, scans the group sitting there. “I can now confirm that _Operation Get Some_ has been rendered irrelevant.” He adjusts his glasses.  
  
“No way.” Sugar leans around Puck, snapping her gum.  
  
“Dude, totally. What she said.” Puck smirks, shoulder bumping Mike. Mike shrugs.  
  
“Artie,” Tina looks up at him earnestly, flitting a tiny smile at Mike first, “I thought we agreed that it wasn’t any of our business.”  
  
Puck continues, “Dude, no. Blaine _needed_ to get some. And my boy Kurt totally had to get laid. Shit relaxes you and boy’s uptight as hell.”  
  
“Totally.” Sugar nods.  
  
“I believe you guys missed the part where I said it was irrelevant?” Artie presses.  
  
“Oh!” Tina drops her fork; Artie smiles with triumph. He knows his friends well -- gossip is Tina’s kryptonite. “How do you know?”  
  
“Let’s just say,” Artie smirks, “My ears might never be the same.”  
  
“No way.” Puck says, “No way they were getting their mack on at school. Kurt’s a total prude.”  
  
“Puck, he didn’t say he saw anything,” Mike finally jumps in, “We don’t know what he heard.”  
  
“Oh, Artie, what did you hear? Were they loud?” Tina asks.  
  
“First of all, yes I saw them. I got wheels yo. I’m totally stealth, they never even knew I was there.”  
  
“My man.”  Puck high fives him. “What’d you hear?”  
  
“Well...and they were, um, talking about _things_. There was a lot of kissing too. Yeah,” Artie cocks his head. “It was sort of hot. In a rather unexpected way.”  
  
“Come on Artie,” Tina coaxes, “Tell us more. Details.”  
  
“Details about what?” Santana pushes Puck and Mike apart, wiggling her way between them and setting her lunch tray down.  
  
“Artie caught Kurt and Blaine going at it.” Sugar explains, “Apparently it was _totally_ hot.”  
  
“Alright, four wheels. Tell us.” Santana demands.  
  
“I’d rather preserve their privacy,” Artie adjusts his glasses, “I’ll say that their conversation was proof enough. _Definitely_ proof enough.”  
  
“Huh. I wonder which one of them takes it-”  
  
“Puck!” Mike interrupts, “I don’t think that’s any of our business.”  
  
“Yeah. We don’t need _that_ many details.” Tina’s nose wrinkles.  
  
“Details about what?” Kurt slides his tray down carefully, Blaine sitting across from him. Tina drops her fork with a clatter. Artie isn’t sure, but he thinks he sees Mike kick her under the table. Tina might be known as a huge gossip, but being completely unable to keep a secret is definitely right up there on the flaw list.  
  
“Puck cleaned Mrs. Fuller’s pool yesterday.” Artie lies quickly.  
  
“Okay, enough said.” Kurt’s lips purse, “Yes please Puck, spare us.”  
  
“She was into me -- and the way she was screaming, the neighbors could tell too.” Puck drags a fry through some ketchup. “I love MILF’s.”  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes.”Yes until the neighbors tell their husbands.”  
  
Ignoring their banter, Artie keeps his eyes on Blaine; he’s cutting through some lettuce with care, eyes on his tray. But hee doesn’t miss the quick look they share -- Blaine darting his eyes up, lighting when Kurt smiles at him, just a little. Oh,he is so right.  
  
“Whatever.” Puck shrugs, eyes narrow. He must have seen it too. “You’ve got screamer written all over you.”  
  
“Puck!” Blaine finally looks up from his lunch, glaring at Puck, “Please stop.”  
  
Puck just laughs. “Blaine, you dog! Man, I bet Kurt’s wild in the sack isn’t he?”  
  
“Oh my god!” Kurt slams his drink down, face flushing a telling red. “I am not!” His eyes widen, then look down at his tray while silence sinks over the table.  
  
“Anderson, dayum!” Santana leans across Puck to high five Blaine over the table; he ignores her, eyes taking a sudden interest in the contents of his lunch tray.  
  
“Yeah Blaine, totally. Way to go!” Sugar is snapping her gum again. “My dad can get you guys a deal on a hotel room, you know. For privacy. You could like, be as loud as you want.”  
  
“Why is everyone congratulating me?”  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt shoots to his feet. “This conversation is over. What happens between Blaine and I is private and none of anybody else’s business.”  
  
Artie winces, a tiny twinge of guilt curling in his stomach when Kurt stalks away, Blaine fumbles, trying to get out from the bench of the table, tray in hand.  
  
“Screamer.” Puck throws in, “I’m telling you. Work it, and he’ll be a screamer in no time.”  
  
“Puck.” Mike chastises with a silencing look when Puck starts to speak.  
  
“Oh, who cares,” Santana butts in, “So they’re tapping that. Or each other.” Her smile is a little wicked. “Jesus, it took long enough. Now we just got to work on getting Hummel to loosen up.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s it!” Artie butts in, “I’ve got a new plan.” He wheels a little closer to the table, leaning in conspiratorially. “We’ll call it “ _Operation Get Wild_.”  
  
“Oh god, not again.” Mike groans, forehead in the palm of his hand.


End file.
